1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing an antistatic yarn, more particularly to a process for producing a permanent antistatic crimped yarn that includes carbon black.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many approaches have been proposed to impart an antistatic property to cloth made of a polymeric yarn, such as a polyester yarn. For example, a fiber yarn for making cloth may be imparted with an antistatic property by adding an antistatic agent to the cloth or the yarn thereby to render the cloth slightly conductive or to render the cloth hydrophilic for adsorbing moisture from the air. Such an antistatic property of the cloth may gradually diminish with repeated laundering of the cloth.
On the other hand, a conductive material (such as carbon black, metal, metal oxide, etc.) may be added to the polymeric yarn for making a permanent antistatic yarn. However, the carbon-black containing polymeric yarn may have a relatively low breaking strength, a relatively low breaking elongation, or a relatively low crimp contraction, so that such a permanent antistatic yarn is merely suitable for plain weaving, and is not suitable for making cloth or fabric with the desired bulkiness, hand, and appearance. The application of the permanent antistatic yarn is thus limited.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a commercially available cloth or fabric made from an antistatic yarn. The cloth/yarn as shown has a relatively flat surface, and does not have a crimpy or fluffy appearance.